Klaine Smut
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Klaine one-shots PWP. What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt turned the handle on the shower and flinched as the cold water splashed onto his naked body. He hurriedly flicked the handle toward the side marked 'hot,' and smiled as he felt the cascade become hotter, warming him to the core. He closed his eyes and imagined the continuous droplets as a pair of hands, _his_ hands, more specifically, touching him, caressing him, rubbing him all over. Running through his hair, stroking down his face, massaging his shoulders and chest, before reaching his cock, wrapping around it, playing with it, tickling his balls, before it ran down his legs and onto the shower floor.

Of course it was nothing compared to _his_ beautiful, smooth hands, doing those things, or better yet his mouth. God he couldn't wait to get out of this shower and back to _him_ and just staying in bed, together naked and naughty all day on this lazy, work free Sunday.

Kurt was so caught up in his reverie that he didn't notice the shower door open and his curly haired husband step into small marble-finished box. The effeminate young man nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt _his _hands close around his waist and his body press into his back. But Kurt knew those hands, that body, curled into his, in a perfect fit. He knew the low, almost growling breath, hitting his shoulder, when Blaine was aroused. He knew the lips pressed into the back of his neck and he definitely knew the rock hard cock pressing into his lower back.

They'd never done this before. They weren't prudes, there were times in fact when they couldn't get their hands off of each other. Hell, Kurt had even sucked Blaine off under a table in Breadstix (and had gotten some very weird looks when he reappeared). But doing it in the shower had never even occurred to them. After all, why would you want to get dirty in the place designed to make you clean?

But none of this mattered anymore to Kurt as he felt Blaine's hands run lightly, smoothly up his body, lightly circling his sensitive nipples, while pressing his soft tender lips to Kurt's wet shoulder, sucking and occasionally biting his way up to his hear:

"I saw you go into the bathroom, and thinking about you, naked and wet, rubbing yourself all over… Oh God Kurt it made me so hot! Just imagining you washing your hair, (he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair) your nipples (he rubbed Kurt's nipples harder, making him let out a small moan) your hot little body (he stroked down his hips) and of course your cock" (he wrapped his large hand around Kurt's cock and bit on his ear).

"Oh Blaine," Kurt moaned loudly, aroused, throwing his head backwards, eyes closed. Blaine stroked Kurt's semi to full hardness, while his other hand moved down his husband's back to his ass.

"You know the thing that got me most hard? Was thinking about this tight little ass, that I'm going to spend the whole day worshipping." Just the thought of what lay ahead in their lazy sex-filled day made Kurt even harder if it was possible, all the while Blaine's hand running up and down his shaft, jerking him off.

The water continued to fall around them, steam rising in the air, but they took no notice. Blaine gripped Kurt's ass, pressing and kneading the flesh, before bringing is hand down hard, with a sharp spank, his hand an angry red print on the porcelain flesh. Kurt cried out in pain and pleasure which was soothed by Blaine's smooth rubbing and gentle kisses on his neck.

"You like that baby? You like it when I spank your perfect little ass? I know you love it. You told me so last night didn't you?" He spanked him again.

"Yes!" Kurt cried out in arousal brought close to the edge by Blaine's well-practised combo of kisses, spanks and his continual jerking of his dick. He loved it when Blaine talked during sex. He thought his voice was sexy at normal times but when it was laced in arousal and using such profanities that normally Blaine would never use it made Kurt's toes curl.

Suddenly Blaine dropped to his knees, still wanking Kurt off from behind but was now facing Kurt's ass. Kurt now had to lean against the shower wall to keep from falling as his husband licked up his ass crack, hitting all the places he knew Kurt loved. The sensitive area around the small hole were throbbing now as Blaine ran his tongue across it while gently rubbing them with his fingers. He gently probed the hole with his digits pushing one in very carefully.

"Just relax, babe." Blaine kissed Kurt's ass and sucked hard on the skin. He added another finger, the water lubricating it. He wiggled his fingers inside Kurt's ass, stretching his hole, scissoring and rotating them slowly. He then began to pump in and out of his husband's ass.

"More Blaine, I want more!" Kurt called head bowed, unable to hold himself upright. Blaine added a third finger and started pistoning in and out of him causing precum to leak out of Kurt's cock, Blaine himself was harder than ever, watching his husband just come completely undone thanks to his fingering and jerking. Blaine's tongue continued to suck on Kurt's ass cheeks, leaving marks of his love.

"Oh God Blaine, please stop teasing and just fuck my brains out, with your big cock, I want it so bad baby!" Kurt cried out, unable to take it anymore. Blaine chuckled at his husband's desperation. He withdrew his fingers, making Kurt whimper loudly. He then stood and Kurt turned to face him and they kissed for the first time in the whole sexcapade. It was a long deep kiss, their lips glued together as warm water cascaded down their hot naked bodies. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring the insides of each other's mouths while their arms wrapped around each other.

Their cocks both stood up eagerly and were crushed together by the closeness of their owners as they ground their hips together, the friction causing them to moan audibly. Blaine broke them apart and stared lustily at Kurt through hooded eyes, his lips swollen from the bruising kiss.

"C'mon baby, fuck me, I want it hard and fast, I want you to fuck the shit out of me. Figuratively of course, that would be disgu – "

Blaine interrupted him with his lips again and lifted him up bodily, pressing his against the shower wall for support. Blaine positioned his cock against Kurt's asshole and slid his member hard into the hot, tight cavern.

Kurt cried out in pleasure as his ass adjusted to the new addition. "You ready?" Blaine asked.

"God yes, I want it so fucking bad," that was all the convincing Blaine needed. He began to pound in and out of Kurt's ass, skin slapping on skin, his cock brushing past Kurt's sensitive prostate with each thrust. Kurt felt like he was in heaven close to coming ever since Blaine had first touched him in the shower.

"Keep going baby, give it to me, give me your big fat dick inside my tight little asshole, you like how my asshole hugs your dick baby?

"Oh God yes, Kurt, I'm so close."

"I want it harder hon I want your cum shot right into my asshole."

Blaine chuckled, "Ask and ye shall receive," and with that he fired ropes of white cum into his husband's hole. Feeling Blaine's cum hit his prostate, tipped Kurt over the edge and he came hard, painting the two of them in his own juice.

Exhausted, Blaine put Kurt back on the shower floor.

"We need to clean up."

**My first male slash, I got the uhm… mechanics of gay sex from a friend of mine. Let me know what you think. Review or PM me if you want me to do more of this or of different couples. If you want certain kinks, situations, settings, plots etc. you know where the review button is. Later babes!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started by accident. Kurt and Blaine, a newly married couple were still very much in the honeymoon phase of, wherever, whenever you're alone together with at least 10 minutes (sometimes less) to spare, it's clothes off, cocks out and fucking each other's brains out.

And one day while they were home alone in their New York apartment Blaine had Kurt mewling on the couch, groaning and moaning for more. It was just another day for the two young men and they knew the routine well by now. And then Blaine, randomly, caught up entirely in the heat of the moment as he pounded into Kurt's perfect round ass while he was on all fours and begging for it to be faster, spanked him.

He brought his large hand down onto Kurt's ass leaving an angry red print on the pale white flesh of his left cheek. And instantly they both froze. Blaine spoke after a long silence:

"Oh my God Kurt I'm so sorry I was just so aroused and it seemed like the right thing to do, look maybe we should just stop this and cool off," he began to pull out, but Kurt reached out to stop him.  
"No," he mumbled needily, his face reddening in embarrassment, turning the same shade as his ass.

"I um, I kinda liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah it just… you know, really turned me on, I sort of want you to do it again."

"What you mean spank you?" Blaine asked, incredulous and the dirtiness of his normally quite sweet and innocent husband. Normally it was Kurt who had to comply with Blaine's kinks and fetishes like the time they tried using food or tying each other up.

"It's okay if you don't want to…" Kurt trailed off indicating that it really wasn't fucking okay. Kurt was still hard as a rock, and Blaine's cock was still firmly lodged in his ass so why he wasn't seconds away from staining the couch with a bucket load of cum was beyond him.

"No no, if it gives you pleasure we should do it I just feel like we killed the mood a little. Why don't we finish off here and maybe we can do it properly tonight when it will be a lot more… hot," He accentuated the last letter, turning Kurt on even more along with the anticipation of what lay in store for them that night. It was all he could think about even as Blaine resumed fucking him until they were both screaming in orgasm and panting in fatigue…

Kurt was reading a magazine in their bedroom, when Blaine came in. The partners had promised to meet in here at 11:00 lacking their clothes. It was now 11:19.

"Your late, Blaine," Kurt spoke irritably. This was not off to a good start. After all the anticipation, 20 minutes of waiting naked and horny was a bit of a moodkiller.

Kurt glanced up from his magazine and was taken aback. Blaine's eyes had a fire that Kurt had not seen before. They were glazed over in want and his stance was almost predatory as though he was a lion cornering a trapped gazelle. In a word, he looked hungry.

His cock was already semi-erect and it seemed to have a similar effect on Kurt who felt the blood rush to his lower stomach. Blaine's breath was low and husky, almost a growl.

"You call me Mr. Anderson, from now until you make me cum all over that pretty pale face of yours. Got it, slut?"

Kurt was shocked. They'd done dirty talk before but never had Blaine been so … dominant before. It was actually a real turn on and Kurt was worried there was so much blood in his cock that there wasn't enough for anywhere else. And to hear himself referred to as 'slut?' Never would he have thought that such a derogatory term would give him such a raging erection. He spoke without thinking.

"Yes Mr Anderson."

"Good. Tell me Kurt. Have you been a good boy?"

It was cliché but Blaine had only had half an hour to research this on WikiHow and he wanted this to be special for Kurt. After all it wasn't often the pale young man asked for something like this. He had to remain in character, pretending he was part of a play. He had to keep an air of menace about him.

"I- I well," Kurt stammered.

"Cos if you hadn't then a certain punishment would be in order. So answer me again. Have you been good?"

"No," Kurt said quietly, "I haven't, I've been a naughty naughty boy and I need to be punished."

"Good." Blaine sat on the bed and looked expectantly at Kurt. Kurt lay horizontally across his husband, his cock between Blaine's legs, his ass presented to Blaine. Blaine had always loved Kurt's ass. Not only did it feel good around his fingers or better yet his cock, Blaine loved how firm it was and how Kurt would moan when he would knead the soft white flesh, squeezing it between his fingers, rubbing it red with his hands. And now he would make it red in a different way.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Blaine please just spank me I want your hands on my ass."

Blaine gave him one spank then and there, "You call me Mr Anderson, Kurt. Do not make me tell you again."

Kurt whimpered in arousal. "Yes Mr Anderson."

"Good. I will spank you now. After each one you will call out the number and thank me for it. Understand?" Kurt nodded. This was a side of Blaine he had never seen. And he was loving every minute of it. Then tension was getting unbearable in the low light when Blaine brought his hand down. Hard.

"Ow! One. Thank you Mr Anderson."

It was painful. It stung. Kurt felt like he was nothing more than a dirty little slut being punished and it made him so… hot. He was so horny.

SMACK!

"2. Thank you Mr Anderson!"

SMACK!

"3. Thank you Mr Anderson."

It went on and on and each time Kurt felt his cock get harder and harder and the fire in his lower stomach get hotter and hotter. He loved Blaine for doing this, because it must be hard for him to hurt his soul mate. But the cruelty of the act was far outweighed by the kindness of what this debauchery was doing to Kurt.

Blaine wasn't a dominator. He was happy being an equal to Kurt but he felt such amazing power in this situation. It was scary and pleasurable all at the same time. Everytime his hand came down and he saw Kurt's ass redden a bit more he found it… so hot.

SMACK

"8. Thank you Mr Anderson."

SMACK

"9. Thank you Mr Anderson."

"Your such a horny little cockslut aren't you Kurt?"

"Yes sir, I am a slut for your cock."

"I bet your close to cumming already, just from me spanking you."

"Yes Mr Anderson, God I'm so fucking close. Ah! 10 thank you Mr Anderson. I love it when you spank my tight little ass."

"Good. Well I think you've served your punishment by now. You may now have the reward of sucking my dick." With that Blaine pushed Kurt from his lap and took hold of his head and moved it onto the cock like it was a straw.

Kurt eagerly took the cock in his mouth and Blaine, caught up in the moment, continued with the dirty talk. "Oh yeah, you take that big fucking cock in your mouth. You love it don't you, you love having cocks shoved down your throat. You better get that cock nice and wet cause it's the only lube your getting when I ram my fat cock so hard up your ass you come on the spot. You want that baby? You wanna be fucked?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and nodded still with the cock in his mouth, only to be ripped of it and thrown roughly onto the bed. Blaine's cock dripping in saliva and precum was now close to exploding similarly to Kurt's. Kurt obediently went on all fours but Blaine stopped him.

"No. I want to look in your eyes when I fuck your brains out." With that he threw his husband's legs on his shoulders and began to fuck Kurt going hard and fast but not trying to fuck Kurt into the mattress. His gaze was softer and Kurt smile as his brave handsome bushy-haired boy was back. The two lovers gazed at each other as the hard member pistoned in and out of the tight asshole. Blaine gasped in pleasure as Kurt cried out. The two men professed their love for each other even as their cocks exploded in orgasm painting each other in their cum.

The two men then fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted, from their carnal activities. Domination and BDSM and all that crap was a nice starter but sexual encounters between two partners should always end in love.

**Awwwww! Isn't that just fluffier than a pillow factory! I did this as a sort of response to a request. If you wanna see these two do something else or do something with other people or other people do things, or other people in completely different fandoms do things then review with your request. If you want to be more private you can PM me. Later babes! ;) **


End file.
